Bandit Challenges
are gameplay challenges which involve robberies, horse and stagecoach thefts and other malicious acts in the single-player of Red Dead Redemption 2. These challenges must be done in order, progress made before they are activated does not count. Challenges * Rank 1: Hold up five townsfolk. * Rank 2: Rob two coaches along the road or complete any two coach robbery missions. * Rank 3: Rob the cash register in any four shops in one day. * Rank 4: Rob three coaches in a day. * Rank 5: Amass a $250 bounty in one State. * Rank 6: Steal five horses and sell them to the horse fence at Clemens Cove. * Rank 7: Rob $50 worth of cash and valuables from townsfolk and travelers. * Rank 8: Steal seven wagons and sell them to the fence at Emerald Ranch. * Rank 9: Hogtie someone and leave them on the railroad three times. * Rank 10: Complete five train robberies without dying or being caught. Rank 1 :Hold up five townsfolk. Reward: Bandit Bandolier If you happen to be pickpocketed while this challenge is active, you can chase down the thief and take your money back to add to the challenge without losing honor. Rank 2 :Rob two coaches along the road or complete any two coach robbery missions. Reward: 25 Dead Eye XP and $5 Loot any item from the container attached to a wagon, or take any wagon to a Fence. Rank 3 :Rob the cash register in any four shops in one day. Reward: Bandit Holster This can vary depending on story progress. An early method can be Valentine Doctor - Wallace Station General - Strawberry General - Valentine General. This allows time in Valentine for the law to stop actively searching. Loading the game from any save resets the progress of this objective. Rank 4 :Rob any three coaches or return any three stolen coaches to the fence in a day. Reward: 50 Dead Eye XP and $10 Take a stagecoach from Valentine to Emerald Ranch station. Rob it, steal from it, and sell it to the fence. Take the stagecoach back to Valentine and rob it again. It is highly advised to have the lock breaker. Do coach robbery missions (assuming there are any still available) if you wish to avoid losing honor for this. Sean's coach robbery will count for two to make up for the coach not being able to be fenced. Rank 5 :Amass a $250 bounty in one State. Reward: 50 Dead Eye XP and $10 Rank 6 :Steal five horses and sell them to the horse fence at Clemens Cove. Reward: 100 Dead XP and $15 You can't sell the horse if you're under attack from anyone (like the person you stole the horse from). Stealing a wagon with two horses, taking the wagon to the horse fence and cutting them free one at a time can help speed this up. Use enemy horses to avoid losing honor. Rank 7 :Rob $50 worth of cash and valuables from townfolk and travelers. Reward: Bandit Off-Hand Holster Getting on a train and robbing people, especially in first class, can quickly gain the $50. Robbing a few people and jumping off can help you avoid gaining a bounty. Getting on a train from Annesburg heading north (or counter-clockwise round the map) can help as you pass through a tunnel where you may be able to avoid gaining a bounty. If you happen to be pickpocketed while this challenge is active, you can chase down the thief and take your money back to complete the challenge without losing honor. Rank 8 :Steal seven wagons and sell them to the fence at Emerald Ranch. Reward: 100 Dead Eye XP and $15 Rank 9 :Hogtie someone and leave them on the railroad three times. Reward: 150 Dead Eye XP and $20 The person does not need to be run over to count towards the challenge. Use enemies if you wish to avoid losing honor. Rank 10 :Complete five train robberies without dying or being caught. Reward: Bandit Gun Belt A method is to take a train, by buying a ticket, between two nearby places such as Valentine and Emerald Ranch (as it's cheap). Head towards the back of the train to the first cargo carriage, there should be a can of vegetables you can take without being seen. Video walkthrough Related Content Category:Single Player Category:Challenges